Its Not a Date!
by AncientMewMoon
Summary: Just a quick Rocketshipping oneshot.


Jessie bobbed her head to the music that filled the Team Rocket cabin. James was at it again in the kitchen. Pots and pans were sizzling and steaming as delicious comforting smells wafted through the air. She stretched out on the couch in front of the fireplace, marking her place in her book. She stood up and stretched as she made her way to the kitchen. "What on earth have you created this time?" She smiled at James, taking a seat at the island. James waved his hand at her. "Ah, ah! A chef never reveals his secrets!" Jessie rolled her eyes playfully as James let out a small laugh. "Well my stomach has been growling for the last 30 minutes so I'd like a preview!" Jessie exclaimed as she got up and approached the stove. "BACK UP SISTER!" James slid in front of her to block her path. "UGH JAMES!" Jessie whined. "Oh come on, Jess. I think you can handle 15 more minutes of waiting." He said affectionately as he pulled her in to a hug. "Ooof! Too tight!" Jessie winced.

Suddenly, a serious bop came over the speakers. "Oh I LOVE this song!" James released Jessie as he waltzed over to the open space of the kitchen. I used to love to go dancing and hear this one!" Jessie chuckled at him. "You went dancing? Is that a rich people term for clubbing?" Jessie cocked an eye brow at him with a quizzical expression. James looked at her in disbelief. "Don't tell me you have never gone dancing, Jess?" James looked at her with horror as she shook her head. "Not unless you consider a half ass date grinding on you at the bar dancing" Jessie sighed. "Thats it" he announced as he abruptly approached her. "I am taking you out and we are going dancing." He whizzed past her to check the food on the stove. "Wait…what?" Jessie twirled around to face him. "What do you mean you're taking me out dancing? Why would you want to?" James almost dropped the spoon he was using. He should have thought that through a little better. He mentally kicked himself as he turned to face her. "…Because. Everyone should be able to experience a real night out dancing somewhere nice. Especially someone as beautiful as you are." James felt his stomach drop. Jessie's cheeks turned bright red as she fumbled with something to say. Points to himself for making her tongue tied.

"Wha-what? Whats this all about?" Jessie said shaking her head half in disbelief of the situation and half to calm herself down from what he said. "What do you mean?" James asked quizzically. "I just want to take you out. Thats all. I want to go dancing and I want you to be my date." Jessie was flabbergasted. "So this is a date? You're asking me out on a date?!" She couldn't believe this was happening and that James was being so casual about it. This time, James did drop the spoon he was using. "NO! NO! Its not a date! Its…uh….friendship time!" James blushed a dark crimson and he knew he was caught. "Really?" Jessie half laughed at his response. "Cause it sure sounds like you just asked me out on a date." James sighed, defeated. "It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be." "DO YOU WANT IT TO BE?" James knew he was just going to dig himself deeper into a hole. "NO! I mean…I wouldn't mind it….I mean NO! Do YOU want it to be a date?!" He threw the ball back in her court and then watched her panic and turn red. He felt just the slightest tinge of satisfaction when she didn't answer right away. "I..uh-I, Well….uh I…oh this is ridiculous!" Jessie shouted, trying to avoid answering that question. "When are we leaving?" James couldn't believe how cute she was all flustered. "How about 9?" He asked. "Fine. See you then." Jessie promptly left the kitchen and high tailed it to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. James made sure she was out of sight before looking around and doing a little happy dance before getting back to his cooking.

James had finished dinner when he knocked on Jessie's door. "Jess? Dinner is ready." "IM NOT HUNGRY!" came an anxiety ridden reply. James rolled his eyes but smiled to himself. "Jessie…if there is one thing I know from living with you for 10 years its that you are ALWAYS hungry." A defeated pout came from behind the door as the locked clicked and Jessie cracked the door open. "I said I'm not hungry." She had a nervous look in her eyes and wouldn't make eye contact with James. "Ok if you say so then." James shrugged and headed back towards the kitchen to find the Pokemon. Jessie paused for a beat but then said "James?" He stopped and turned to look at her. She looked him dead in the eye and said, "I want it to be a date" before quickly closing the door.

James felt his heart jump up into his throat and nearly tripped over his own feet. He eventually wobbled back into the kitchen and steadied himself on the counter. All he could do was smile the biggest smile that ever crossed his face and run his hands through his hair nervously. She wanted it to be a date. He did it. He had no clue how he did, as she was entirely out of his league…but he did it…and she said yes! James felt butterfrees in his stomach and almost was too excited and nervous to eat as well. Soon he heard the side door open as Meowth and Wobb came rushing to the table. "MMMMM smells delicious Jimmy!" Meowth stood on his tippy toes taking in all of the delicious aromas swirling around the room. James shook himself out of his little bubble. "Well its all ready, so eat up!" The three friends filled their plates and gorged themselves on the delicious meal. James took little bites of his food, as he didn't want to have an upset stomach later. "Hey Jim wheres Jess? She's always eating your cookin." Meowth glanced at James questioningly. James looked up with a start. "Oh…uh…she's um….taking a nap. Yeah. She was really tired and you know how it is when you wake her up too soon." James laughed nervously as Meowth looked at Wobb and shrugged. The blue blob continued to shove food into his face.

When the meal was done and the kitchen cleaned, Meowth and Wobbuffett retired to the living room. Wobb sprawled out on the couch as Meowth curled up in his cat bed. "That food put Meowth in a coma" the cat yawned. "Nighty night Jim." The feline was snoozing in an instant as Wobbuffett started snoring alongside him. James covered them both with blankets and turned off the lights so only a nightlight lit the area. James hurried to his room and took a fast shower. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and styled his hair before selecting his favorite cream colored button down that complemented his hair, and his best fitting pair of pants. He put on his lucky socks and his most comfortable shoes. He looked in the mirror and gave himself a confident nod. A quick trip back into his bathroom, and he was smelling good and looking good too. It was time. James grabbed his keys and wallet, and shut his door. His hands began to perspire as he approached Jessie's room. A million thoughts went through his mind. What if she changed her mind? What if she just went to sleep instead? What if she refused to…

Without him even knocking, Jessie's door opened. She did not expect him to be standing there, so she was a bit taken a back. James could have melted onto the floor right there. She had clearly spent hours getting ready by the looks of her. She had washed, blow dried, and straightened her long red hair, which made it shine like silk. It was pulled halfway back and accented with small braids that began on either side of her head and eventually met in the middle to form one long braid that cascaded down the back of her hair. She had done her makeup impeccably, her blue eyes highlighted by perfectly blended eyeshadow and dramatic eyeliner. Her cheeks sparkled in the light and her lips were the most flawless shade of red that looked as if it had been made just for her. The diamond earrings that had once belonged to her mother sparkled in place of her usual green ones. She wore a gorgeous flowy black maxi dress and her favorite pair of heels. James gawked at her for a moment before finally breaking the awkward silence. "..Jess….I mean…wow" was all he was able to get out. He saw her blush just slightly as she smiled at him before turning off her room light and closing her door. "Ready to go?" He asked as she grabbed her purse. "Yes, of course." Jessie smiled as she tucked her spare keys into her bag. James offered his arm as the two quietly snuck out of the cabin and locked the door behind them.

They made their way down the drive to James's car. He walked Jessie to her side and opened the door for her. "Oh…James," Jessie giggled. "You don't have to do all of that stuff…its just me." He shut the door behind her and hurried to get in his own side door. "Yes I do." He announced firmly as he shut the door and started his car. He took her hand and looked her in the eye. "Jessie…you've never been treated like you should have always been. Any guy should be rolling out the red carpet for you every time he takes you anywhere. You look absolutely amazing and I pale in comparison to you, yet I get to spend the evening with you. I am going to do all of that silly stuff because you deserve it. Besides…I know you secretly enjoy it anyway." He winked at her and backed out of the driveway. Jessie leaned back in her seat and smiled. She gazed out the window, lost in thought. James could tell from her expression that he had done good. He felt so warm and happy inside as they drove on. Jessie did too. All of her insides felt warm, fuzzy, and tingly. She didn't know what this was, but it was the best thing she had felt in a long, long time.

After about 20 minutes, James finally parked the car. He got out and walked around to open Jessie's door. "M'lady," James said with a bow, pretending to be professional. Jessie laughed and grabbed his hand to step out of the car. What she saw left her breathless. Her eyes fell upon an enormous outdoor amphitheater with a shiny wooden dance floor. Terraces of green ivy and white string lights led the way to the theatre. Jessie gasped audibly, taking it all in. "James…" she breathed. "Where did you…How did you…" Her voice trailed off. She could see how happy James was that she loved it. He beamed at her and simply kept ahold of her hand as they walked up the stone path together. " I had always wanted to come here," James began. "But…I never wanted to come here alone. I always wanted to have someone to spend the evening with dancing…someone…special to me." He looked at her hesitantly but felt relief when he saw her eyes soften and her cheeks blush. She cast her eyes to the ground so as not to let the whole place see her goofy smile.

They arrived at the entrance to which the doorman exclaimed, "Mr. Morgan! My, it has been awhile!" James met his gaze. "Frederick! It has been a long time! So good to see you!" The two men shook hands as Jessie looked on, suddenly feeling very nervous. "He knows these people," she thought to herself. "I don't belong here." Jessie felt all the excitement begin to slip away when she suddenly felt James gently wrap his arm around her waist and bring her into the conversation. "Frederick, this lovely lady is my absolute best friend, Jessie." James beamed as he introduced her. He was so precious when he was proud of something…and this time it was her. She suddenly felt her confidence returning. "Quite lovely to meet you, ma'am," Frederick said as he kissed her hand. "Oh..um…yes so nice to meet you." Jessie smiled nervously. "Well, I won't hold you two up any longer," Frederick said with a wave of his hand. "Please enjoy yourselves!" "We will Frederick, thank you!" James ushered Jessie through the terrace and into the amphitheater.

"Care for a drink?" James asked as they approached a bar that looked like it should have been on the riverbanks of Venice. "Yes, please." Jessie sighed, happy to finally be alone with him. She sat down at one of the little bistro tables and simply took the place in. Couples were dancing to the music. A few older couples were sharing bottles of red wine and playing cards. This place was such a gem…and so was he. Jessie turned and watched James as he got their drinks from the bar. She never really realized how truly handsome he was until he was all dressed up like this. His hair was always perfect and smelled amazing, he was tall, thin, muscular…sweet…and that ass. Jessie blushed as she pulled herself out of her thoughts. "What am I doing?!" She thought aloud as James returned with their drinks. "A double? You're wonderful." She smiled as James placed a very large vodka soda in front of her. "Would you expect anything less from me?" He winked at her and she felt her insides turn to jello. "I also ordered us some food, because I know damn well you were hungry earlier but you were in the middle of your hair." Jessie's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "…How….wha…how did…" "Because I know you." He sat back and smiled at her triumphantly.

"What are you trying to do, impress me?" Jessie asked coyly. "Of course I am," James responded matter-of-factly. She didn't expect such a concise answer. "Well…its working. But why?" She asked him, taking a long sip of her drink. James leaned in towards her and grasped her hand. "Jess…because…" his voice trailed off. He took a breath to regain his thoughts. "Because you are the most important person to me in the world and I want to make you happy. I know you don't see it, but you are an incredible person to be with. You are brilliant, intuitive, passionate, and an amazing friend. You are always there pushing be to be my best even when I don't want to try. I have accomplished more because I have had you by my side and…and…" his voice cracked a bit from nerves. James sighed and continued. "Jess…I know I'm not the most handsome or the strongest or the bravest, but I know I'll be the one who will never hurt you no matter what. I'll always support you in everything that you do and I'll always be the one who loves you the most." Jessie could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe this. "I just hope you'd give someone like me a chance." James finished and kissed her hand as the server approached their table with their food. She was a cute, short older lady with a loving smile. "Here you are dears!" She smiled as she placed the dishes in front of them. They both muttered a quick thank you as she hurried off.

Jessie glanced around quickly to ensure they had some privacy before grabbing the collar of his shirt and planting her lips onto his. James had never felt euphoria quite like that before. When she finally broke the kiss, she released his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles she caused. They both laughed gently as they snapped back to reality. " James.." Jessie began. "No one has ever said something like that to me, let alone done something like this for me." She gestured to the dance floor. "I have always wanted to give you a chance, but I never in a million years thought you would want to be with someone like me." She looked down with a sigh. James took both her hands. "Jess you know I have always loved you from the start," he said as he squeezed her hands. "I know," she said and looked at him. "But I never knew that you loved me the way I love you." This time it was James's eyes who welled up with tears. "You love me?!" He whispered reverently. "Always have." Jessie blushed but smiled at him nonetheless. She held the side of his face and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "Oh Jess…I….wow I never thought I would get to say this but…I love you too." He brought his hand up to hers and kissed her again. Jessie smiled and opened her eyes. "Now James, I have another very very important thing to ask you.." Her eyes lit up mischievously. "Anything, Jessie!" "CAN WE PLEASE EAT NOW?"

THE END :)


End file.
